2b2t Community Drama
Despite being an anarchy server, 2b2t has several communities ranging from (seemingly) peaceful builders to merciless spawnfags. Many fights or rants occour on several 2b2t communities such as the subreddit, wiki, clones, just about anywhere else. This page will contain several conflicts that occoured post June 1st, 2016. WARNING: This information can cause some unstable readers to rage. Please read at your own risk. FitMc Beardler Beardler was once a trusted and respected player across the 2b2t community. Joining (post June 1st, 2016. WIP), he wanted to help out with the 2b2t museum. He was accepted after donating 150 world downloads of random 2b2t bases (unknown if any of these are real). Later on, he was given operator and console access. Slowly getting attention via his rank on the museum, Beardler was promoted on several other 2b2t communities. Beardler also founded the 2b2t builders guild and explorers guild. Reputation Damage Around late May, Beardler was invited to the Boedecken and Block Game Mecca. Alongside founding the Builders Haven project with Jonathan5454 on May 25th, 2018. A few days after BGM (alongside Boedecken) was leaked and griefed. Each member of BGM was asked to give their logs. Everyone complied, except Beardler. Drama started on the subreddit involving Beardler possibly leaking/griefing BGM. Members of Builders Haven defended Beardler, but not for long. Beardler then admitted that he accidentaly leaked the coords to BGM (because of his awful security) alongside the Builders Haven temp base, Purgatory. A few days after that, Beardler started to become unstable. In a private server om discord, Beardler admitted griefing Boedecken and BGM. This once again caused mass drama on the subreddit. The result was catastrophic. The 2nd Builders Haven tempbase, Purgatory 2, was griefed for revenge. Beardler also doxxed Jared2013, alongside leaking the coords to unfinished bases on the museum. Fit took notice and ruined the reputation of the museum (listed as an ip grabber) and builders haven (place to recruit museum members), both of these statements are completly false. Beardler was kicked by his own group, Builders Haven, and raged at one of the new base overseers that Jonathan5454 promoted, Bloctagon. Beardler made several cancerous quotes such as “my patience and respect for you is dwindling with every word you spew. Clean up your act before I work to have you removed. Respect your superiors”,. The chat session was posted on reddit, which memed Beard with haste. Today, Beardler is only a moderator on Jumpinqqs shop and the 2b2t Archive. 2b2t Wiki The 2b2t has/had some of the most insane drama out of all of the 2b2t communities. Creation and the old Wiki The first time the wiki was ever mentioned was in October 2016, where someone was ranting that the wiki was runned by rushers (the picture showing a page called “Veteran Decay”). Infact, this was true. The 2b2t wiki was created by a random rusher. The old wiki was a disorganized mess, filled with bullshit and other Fit/Rusher bullshit. Around 2 months later, the new 2b2t wiki was created by the player, Niftyrobo. Niftyrobo barely cared about the wiki. Overtime, random pages were added with false information. (Insert Jared2013 drama) (Insert Darks hiatus) (Insert Eyes of the Zodiac Drama) (The 2b2t wiki today) work in progress Category:Miscellaneous